


Christmas Shopping

by jessi_08



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super late for Christmas. A glimpse into the Christmas at the Karnstein/Hollis/Lawrence house. Carmilla takes their three children to the toy store to pick out what they would like for Christmas with the help of LaFontaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

Sometimes Carmilla wondered why they chose to have kids, it was always followed by why they chose to have three kids. One or two they could handle, but three? Three was near impossible when Carmilla was left alone with them.  Which is why she enlisted Lafontaine to help her wrangle the children on a trip to the toy store. Today’s trip would be uncommonly tough, it was Christmas time and every year she would drag the children to the store and allow them to explore. They would create their lists on things they wanted and Carmilla would keep her eyes open in case they lingered on something but didn’t list it. So Lafontaine would help wrangle the kids this year.

“Carm… Do you have eyes on Mercy?” Carmilla heard Laf ask and she took a moment to look around. Her youngest was a handful no doubt about it. She was every bit of Danny that Carmilla originally despised but came to love. Her name fit her perfectly since her mothers all plead for mercy from God who seemed to just laugh back at them.

“No…” Carmilla replied slightly annoyed. She knew it wasn’t Lafontaine’s fault. She was more upset that the child refused to actually listen and stay within eye sight. She knew however where the child would be. “Hendrix.” Carmilla called, pulling her only son’s attention back to her and away from whatever game he was playing with another boy.

“Yeah mom?” He asked.

“You stay here, I’ll be right back.” She grabbed her phone out and put it in Hendrix’s pocket. “Call Laf if you need anything.” Hendrix nodded then Carmilla kissed the top of his head, walking away.

“Carmilla…” Laf said again and Carmilla turned down the aisle she knew Charlie had pulled poor Lafontaine down. Sure enough Laf was surrounded by the hot pink Barbie aisle, a slight nervous look plastered upon their face. Carmilla held back her laugh.

“You look marvelous.” Carmilla smirked and Laf glared at her.

“You planned this.” They jokingly accused making Carmilla laugh harder.

“Prove it.” Carmilla shot back.

“I will.”

“I have to find my youngest.” Carmilla said turning away from her friend and child.

“Mommy…can I have them all?” She heard Charlie ask, smiling she turned and knelt to be level with the young child.

“Well make sure Laf puts them all on your list ok?” She smiled as she stressed the word all.

“Ok.” Charlie nearly shouted, the biggest grin plastered on her face.

“Indoor voices remember.” Carmilla reminded as she stood to once again attempt to find Mercy. She walked back toward the front of the store and toward where she knew the youngest hid. As she approached the area she scanned carefully for the small child.

“Merc?” She called out and didn’t get a reply. “Mercy Hollis you will answer me right this second.” She said again and sure enough a small head full of red hair popped up out of the center of the pile of stuffed animals.

“Mommy!” Mercy crawled her way out of the pile and ran over to Carmilla who picked her up.

“Mercy, what did I tell you about not being able to see me or Laf?” Carmilla scolded her daughter while brushing the girl’s curls back.

“Not to lose you?” Mercy said. “But mommy I was safe. My friends would protect me.” Carmilla smiled, Mercy was a lot of Danny however she didn’t get a lick of the woman’s sense, that was all Laura’s. She would never understand how dangerous something could be, and even if she did she wouldn’t care. She thought herself invincible.

“Honey, you know the rules.” Carmilla said and Mercy squirmed in her grasp.

“Come on mommy, I’ll show you.” Mercy said as Carmilla set the girl down. Mercy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the large pile of toys. “Mommy, this is Tony tiger.”

“Hi Tony.” Carmilla said taking the tiger.

“And Sandy lion.”

x-x-x

Over an hour later Lafontaine walked over with a sleeping Charlie in their arms and Hendrix holding their free hand.

“So…” Laf said and Carmilla’s head snapped up.

“This… is excusable when you have children.” Carmilla said standing up; she brushed the non-excitant dust off her knees before picking Mercy up.

“Oh I know.” Laf said smiling.

“This doesn’t leave here.”

“Too late. Laura and Danny have pictures. So does Perry, I think she’ll use it for the Christmas cards.” Laf smirked as Carmilla growled.

“I hate you.” Carmilla said. “Did you get a list done Hendrix?” She turned her attention to her son who nodded as he yawned. “I’ll take that as a sign it is nearly past your bedtimes.” She chuckled.

“Mommy we can’t leave my friends.” Mercy said unable to keep her eyes open or her head off Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Honey this was a Christmas list trip.” She said and Mercy pouted. She carried the child out to the car, Laf following behind her. “Hey,” Carmilla stopped them, “Can you buckle them in? I’ll be right back.” They nodded as Carmilla ran back into the store.

“Wait,” She called as an employee was putting the stuffed animal pile away. “You guys have lay-away right?”

“Yeah.” The man asked.

“Here, both of them, it must be these two.” She said grabbing Sandy lion and Tony tiger from the floor and handed them to the man, who was staring at her like she was crazy. “You’ll understand when you have kids.” She replied and handed the man a card with her name on it. “I’ll pick them up tomorrow.” The man nodded as Carmilla walked back out to the car. As she climbed in Laf was smirking at her again.

“What?”

“Push over.” Was all they said.

“Trust me, when you and Perry have kids, it’ll all make sense.”

“You that a lot.”

“Everything changes when you have kids.” Carmilla said looking into the rearview mirror at her sleeping children. “Absolutely everything.”

x-x-x

Carmilla walked into her bedroom finding her wives laying on either side of the bed reading, she walked up to the empty spot and flopped face first down onto the mattress.

“Why did we have three?” Carmilla groaned and Danny chuckled at her.

“Well we all agreed a very long time ago that it was only fair in the end to have three so that none of us ever had a moment of feeling left out.” Danny said not looking away from her book, she ran her hand up and down Carmilla’s back.

“Well that was a really stupid idea.” Carmilla grumbled into her pillow.

“I don’t know about that…” Laura said pulling her phone out, she flipped to the pictures Laf had sent them. “We did get some really good pictures of you with Mercy and she’s our last and sorta looks like she’s your favorite.” Laura said as Carmilla rolled onto her back, she took the phone from Laura and looked at the pictures, unable to keep the smile from her face. She was on the floor of the toy store with a dozen stuffed animals surrounding her and a handful in her lap, Mercy was sitting across from her with Tony Tiger in her hands, Carmilla had Sandy Lion. Carmilla remembered exactly what was transpiring at that moment.

“Mercy was convinced that they would protect her.” Carmilla laughed. “It reminded me so much of you,” Carmilla looked up at Laura, pulling her down to kiss her.

“That does sound just like you.” Danny chuckled, shaking her head.

“We sat there for an hour as she made up story after story for them to do.” Carmilla smiled, handing the phone back to Laura who set it back on the nightstand. She leaned over Carmilla grabbing the book Danny was reading, setting it alongside her phone on the nightstand. The two of them moved further down the bed cuddling into Carmilla, who sighed contently.

x-x-x

Christmas morning, after everything was unwrapped and breakfast had been eaten and cleaned up after the family of six was back in the living room around the Christmas tree. Danny sat on the floor next to Hendrix both focused intently on the racing game they were playing. Carmilla sat with Charlie in her lap as they played with the Barbies the child had gotten. Laura was cuddled up on the couch with Mercy who was clutching Tony Tiger and Sandy lion clutched to her chest.

“So did you guys get everything you wanted?” Laura asked, Danny paused the game pulling Hendrix into her lap she turned the two of them to face everyone.

“Yes!” Hendrix grinned.

“That’s good, how about you Charlie?” Carmilla asked poking the young girl in the side making her giggle.

“Yeah, I did.” She smiled crawling into Carmilla’s lap, who wrapped her arms around her kissing the side of her head.

“How about you Merc?” Danny asked, the youngest girl giving a large yawn.

“Yup.” She smiled. “I got new friends to play with. Mommy even made sure they were the same ones we played with at the store.” She said and Carmilla’s jaw dropped, how did she know?

“Merc, how did you know that?” Carmilla asked.

“Cause they smelled like me already, and like you.” She said and Danny turned beat red. They knew one day Mercy would start noticing her werewolf in her but Danny wasn’t sure how soon that would be. Apparently it was pretty early.

“So you like your new kitties?” Laura asked changing the subject quickly.

“I do!” Mercy grinned.

“You still don’t like doggies?” Danny asked.

“I love doggies!” Mercy gasped looking beyond shocked that her mama could say such a thing. “But I don’t need any more doggies, not when my mama is one, and I don’t need panthers either! Since mommy and Hendrix are my panthers.” Danny couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. They didn’t hide the fact that their family was different for many reasons and had even made sure the kids understood what could and couldn’t be shared outside the family. “I’ll never find a better doggie than you mama.” Mercy said giving another yawn, her little eyes closed slightly as Laura picked her up.

“Why don’t all three of you lay down in our room, watch a movie and try to nap before we go to grandma and grandpas tonight?” She said making sure her other two children trailed along behind her. Carmilla went over to Danny who was still sitting on the floor, straddling her lap she kissed the red head, sitting in her lap.

“Well this certainly won’t be a Christmas we forget, will it?” She smirked as Danny smiled kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, I might try and write more with this family.


End file.
